fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
WF - Idealnie do początku do końca
Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie...! Hehe... Nabrałem was, co? Nie, to nie jest Totalna Porażka w Trasie! To kolejny sezon! I tym razem dla odmiany, będziemy znajdować się w dość mało ekstremalnym miejscu, ale dzięki mnie, to miejsce będzie ekstremalne! 24 dość naiwne dziewczęta będą walczyć o 1.000.000$ oraz wakacje na Hawajach! Jestem Chris McClean a to Uczelnia... Totalnej... Porażki! (Chef rzuca cegłą w Chrisa) '''Chef: '''A o mnie to już zapomniałeś, hę!? '''Chris: '''Auć! Za co!? (Intro) '''Chris: '''Witajcie ponownie! Zapewne się stęskniliście za starymi zawodnikami, ale cóż... Mam koniec urlopu. ''Podjeżdża autokar ze starymi uczestniczkami, a z niego wychodzą Heather, Gwen i Dakota 'Gwen: '''O rany... Znowu ona?! Chris, powiedziałeś że jak zgłoszę się do show to jej tutaj nie będzie. '''Heather: '''A coś ci się nie podoba? Gothko? '''Chris: '''Cóż... Co to za show bez Heather? Gdzie by była ta zła strona zabawy? '''Gwen: '''Za chwilę jej zła strona to będzie zła strona głowy... '''Heather: '''Serio? A ty jesteś... Aaa! ''Dakota popycha Heather 'Dakota: '''I jak moja fryzura? Nie mam nic pomiędzy zębami? Czy nie jestem zakurzona? Och! Już jestem na wizji! Czeeeść, moj fani! Kocham was! Pomimo że nie było to sprawiedliwe że nie dostałam się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie to nareście mam szansę na sławę! Weeeeee!!! '''Gwen: '''Jeszcze tego brakowało... Panny jazgotki... '''Heather: '''A nie, raczej Panny Trajkotki? '''Dakota: '''Hej! Nie cieszycie się że jesteście teraz sławne!? '''Heather: '''My już jesteśmy sławne... Występowałyśmy w każdej serii. ''Dakota tylko drapie się po głowie 'Dakota: '''Serio? Nie przypominam sobie... ''Z autokaru wychodzą LeShawna, Blaineley, Izzy i Bridgette 'LeShawna: '''Czy ktoś mi powie, co ona tu robi? '''Blaineley: '''Ach, złotko ja tu występuje. '''Bridgette: '''Przecież jesteś od nas starsza 14 lat! '''Blaineley: '''Spokojnie, mam swoje sposoby... '''Chris: '''Cóż, Blaineley dużo płaci za takie występy, więc nie należy marnować okazji! '''Heather: '''W takim razie, czemu tu nie ma mojej mamy? '''Chris: '''Bo jest to show dla mało ambitnych nastolatek... '''Blaineley: '''Ekchem... '''Chris: '''I Blaineley, które nie znają innego sposobu na wysławienie się? '''Izzy: '''Hahahaha! Szkoda że tego nie widzieliście! Widziałam mrówkojada, który zjadał mrówki, ale ja mu podrzuciłam kebaba i go wszamał! Hahaha! A najlepsze jest to że on nie ma zębów, ale jakoś poradził sobie i go rozciaptał! Hahahahaa!!! Było słychać takie plask, plusk, plisk i bam! '''Bridgette: '''Myślałam że przez ten miesiąc zmądrzałaś... '''Izzy: '''Dasz wiarę!? Teraz moje IQ wynosi 90! A przedtem wynosiło 89! '''Gwen: '''Interesujące... '''Blaineley: '''Może jeszcze uczcij to arszenikiem... '''Izzy: '''Nie, nie dzięki, ale dziś już piłam herbatę z błotem i wiórkami kokosa. '''Heather: '''Serio? Jakbym się niespodziewała... '''Dakota: '''Ugh! Wiem że błoto świetnie wpływa na cerę, ale żeby pić... Może kiedyś też spróbuję! Ale... Nie! Moja sława na tym ucierpi! Przecież paparazzi, dziennikarze, flesze... ''Dakota mdleje 'LeShawna: '''Co jej jest? '''Bridgette: '''Może coś się jej stało? '''Blaineley: '''Ma syndrom pragnienia sławy Christophera. To normalne u celebrytów. '''Chris: '''Coś mi to mówi... A tobie też Chefie? ''Chef tylko przewrócił oczami 'Bridgette: '''Sprawdzę czy jej serce bije '''Dakota: '(Szeptem) Ciiii... Bo paparazzi ciebie sfotografują... Zaraz!!! (wstaje) Nikt nie ma prawa mnie przesławiać! 'Bridgette: '''Aaaaa!!! Wystraszyłaś mnie! '''Dakota: '''A o co chodzi? ''Z autokaru wychodzą Courtney, Jo i Lindsay 'Lindsay: '''O jejciu! Czy to ty jesteś Dakota Milton? '''Dakota: '''Hmm... Nie? Zaraz... Tak! To ja! A co? Chcesz autograf? ''Chwilowa cisza 'Lindsay: '''O co ci chodzi? '''Courtney: '''A ta jak zwykle... Robi z siebie idiotkę... '''Jo: '''Ale za to w jakim stylu... '''Courtney: '''W stylu... '''Jo i Courtney: '''Idiotek! ''Przybijają piątkę 'Heather: '''Uuuu.... Czyżby kolejna przyjaźń? '''Gwen: '''Zamknij się... Nic ci do tego... '''Heather: '''Ale, ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego! '''Gwen: '''Przestaniesz rymować? '''Heather: '''Dopiero gdy przestaniesz mnie denerwować! '''Gwen i Heather: '''Grrrr!!! '''Lindsay: '''Jej! Jakie to słodkie! '''Gwen: '''O co ci chodzi? '''Lindsay: '''Zwykle w takich sytuacjach, po kilku latach osoby, które się tak pokłóciły zaczęły ze sobą chodzić! '''Gwen: '''Fuj! ''Heather puka w głowę Lindsay 'Lindsay: '''Auć! Za co!? '''Heather: '''Za rozsądek, którego nie masz! ''Nagle pojawia się Dawn 'Dawn: '''Witajcie przyjaciele... Z waszej aury wynika że między wami rodzą się spory... '''LeShawna: '''Szczerze mówiąc to jest dziwna, ale ma trochę racji... '''Dawn: '''Ja się nie mylę... Dobrze wiem oczym myślisz... ''LeShawna chowa się Izzy 'Izzy: '''Jej! To wyglądało jak w filmie Zemsta Megatrona, kiedy Mary Lisa pokłóciła się z Timmothym i... ''Dawn unosi brew 'Izzy: '''Albo wiesz co? Zapomnijmy o tym. Hehehe! ''Z autokaru wychodzą Anne Maria i Zoey 'Zoey: '''Jej! Cieszę się że tu jestem! Tyle nas tu jest... Eeee... Trzynastka... '''Anne Maria: '(Lakieruje wlosy) Echym... Tak... Co mówiłaś? Że jest nas trzydziestka? Aaa... Nie ważne... Moje włosy są ważniejsze... I gdzie tym razem jestem? 'Chris: '''W tym oto wspaniałym akademiku! (W okno wlatuje ptak) '''Bridgette: '''O nie! Biedny ptaszek! Na pewno coś mu się stało! '''Dawn: '''Nie wyczuwam żadnego zagrożenia... Pomimo ran kłutych skrzydeł... '''Anne Maria: '''O nie... Nie na to się pisałam! Wracam z powrotem! '''Jo, Courtney, Heather, Gwen i LeShawna: '''I ja! '''Chris: '''Ale... '''Dakota: '''Ale co? '''Chris: '(Naciszka guzik poczym wybucha autokar) Jak to mawiają: Tam gdzie przyjdziesz, z tamtąd już nie wrócisz! 'Dakota: '''Już nic nie mówię... '''Chris: '''Mam niespodziankę... '''Anne Maria: '''Jaką? Super głupie nazwy drużyn i ich maskotki? '''LeShawna: '''Nietykalność po pierwszym zadaniu? '''Courtney: '''Powrót do domu? '''Heather: '''Ciepły prysznic? '''Chris: '''Nie, nie, nie i nie. Jak możecie być takie głupie? Nowe zawodniczki! Oto ta niespodzianka! '''Heather: '''Wiedziałam, tylko że czekałam aż ktoś inny to powie. '''Anne Maria: '''Ja myślałam że powie to Courtney. '''Courtney: '''A ja... '''Chef: '''Cisza! '''Chris: '''Dziękuję, Chefie... '''Chef: '''Ale i tak jesteś mi winny tą stówę! '''Chris: '''Taa... Super... Więc oto nowe zawodniczki! ''Podjeżdża nowy autokar, z którego wychodzą Crissie, Charlotte, i Rosie 'Crissie: '''Przesuniesz się czy nie?! '''Charlotte: '''Ojejciu! Może jeszcze się rozpłacz! '''Rosie: '''Przestaniecie w końcu? Rany... Nawet przejść nie można... '''Charlotte: '''Aha i cześć wam wszystkim! Jestem Charlotte, mam 16 lat i pochodzę z Californi... '''Blaineley: '''Interesujące... '''Gwen: '''Tak interesujące że za chwilę zasnę... '''Charlotte: '''Przepraszam! Ja coś do was mówię! Co byście w czuli skoro ja bym was nie słuchała? '''Heather: '''Eeee??? Nic? '''Zoey: '''No właśnie? '''Charlotte: '''Hej! Gdzie tu szacunek? Gdzie tu demokracja? Dlaczego ten świat schodzi na psy? Skoro teraz nikt nikogo nie słucha, to po co tu żyć? No właśnie to nie ma sensu! Przecież wszyscy jesteśmy sobie równi! No dobra, ja jestem wyższa i mądrzejsza! Ale teraz są czasy... '''Crissie: '(Policzkuje Charlotte) Możesz się przymknąć i pozwolić mi przejść? Stoisz tu tak i tylko gadasz od rzeczy... 'Rosie: '''Dzięki Crissie... Jednak są osoby poważne... '''Charlotte: '''A nie mówiłam! Świat schodzi na psy! '''Crissie: '''Do których należysz ty! '''LeShawna: '''Laska ma rację! Jeśli się nie przymkniesz to nie licz na to że ktoś cię polubi! '''Charlotte: '''Kochaniutka, czy ja mówię że chcę mieć przyjaciół? Nie! Więc lepiej nie wchodź mi w drogę bo to ty dzisiaj odpadniesz! '''Dakota: '''Wolałabym iść na zakupy... '''Lindsay: '''Ja też! Ale co... Szpilki czy kozaki? '''Dakota i Lindsay: '''Obydwa! Weeeee!!! ''Z autokaru wychodzą Pia, Liz i Tamar 'Pia: '''Ratunku! ''Pia chowa się za Heather 'Tamar: '''I ta prognoza zapowiada że nie należy być bardzo miłym dla innych, ponieważ wiąże się z tym charakterystyka poglądu Pulitzera i na dodatek... Na dodatek... Ekchem! Mam chrypkę, więc dokończę później... '''Liz: '''Oni tu są... Oni się pojawią... Oni są wśród nas... (Zbliżenie na jej oczy) '''Heather: '''O co ci chodzi... Eeee... Dziwaczko? '''Pia: '''Mówię ci! Ona jest opętana! '''Heather: '''W jakim sensie? '''Pia: '''Ach... ''Pia chowa się za Chrisa 'Pia: '''Wiem... Ona jest opętana! Jej oczy... Te włosy... Aaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Weź mi tak nie krzycz z tyłu, bo mi fryzura się źle ułoży! ''Popycha Pię 'Pia: '''Auć! O nie... Ty też! Myślałam że tobie mogę ufać! Aaaa!!! Oni... Tu... Są... Gurgozolody! Opętali was! '''Zoey: '''Co to... '''Tamar: '''Gurgozolody to istoty z kosmosu, które nie nawidzą innych stworzeń. Są znane z opętywania innych stworzeń przez co powiększają im się oczy i zaczynają zjadać błoto... '''Lindsay: '(Do Dakoty) O nie! Czy ty myślisz o tym samym co ja? 'Dakota: '''Skoro robimy sobie maseczkę z błota... '''Lindsay: '''A oni... '''Dakota: '''Tam sikają... '''Lindsay: '''To znaczy że... '''Lindsay i Dakota: '''Nasza skóra... Zaczyna... Śmierdzieć! Aaaaaa!!! '''Rosie: '(Faceplam) Czy wy jesteście na serio rąbnięte? Żadne Gurgo coś tam nie istnieje i na pewno nie sikają do błota... 'Pia: '...Bo wtedy zaszła by rekacja chemiczna i roztopiła by wam się twarz! Genialne! Jesteś geniuszką! 'Rosie: '(Podnosi brew) Taa... Wiem że jestem mądra, ale żadne Gurgo coś tam nie istnieje... 'Dakota: '''A kto powiedział że sikają tam te Gurgo... Te cosie. Przecież tam mógł sikać jakiś dzieciak! Aaaaa!!! '''Crissie: '''Według mnie powinniście się uspokoić z tym waszym paplaniem i zacząć zabawę! '''Charlotte: '''I zrobić sztywniacką imprezę? Ta... No błagam! '''Blaineley: '''Ahh... Ja bym chciała trochę fleszy... ''Courtney, Heather, Jo i Crissie robią jej zdjęcia z telefonu i fleszem, po czym Blaineley się przewraca 'Courtney, Jo, Crissie i Heather: '''Hehehe!!! '''Dakota: '(Próbuje wysłać SMS'a) Hej! No co jest! Jak wszyscy dowiedzą się o mojej sławie!? 'Chris: '''Nie ma tu zasięgu, ale i tak przecież jesteś w kamerze na żywo. '''Dakota: '''Hę...? Zaraz... To nie ukyta kamera! Jestem sławna! Hej! Kocham cię tato! Mam nadzieję że kupiłeś mi już tą limuzynę, którą mi obiecałeś! '''Gwen: '''Byłaś w kamerze od samego początku... Nie zauważyłaś? '''Dakota: '(Drapie się po gowie) O co jej chodzi? 'Lindsay: '''Nie wiem.... '''Liz: '''Jeśli nie powiesz wiem... To w najbliższym czasie nadejdzie apokalipsa... '''Heather: 'Łatwe do przewidzenia. Haha! Z autokaru wychodzą Lulu, Emily, Yuki i Stażysta, który niósł Hannę na rękach 'Lulu: '''Aaaa! Mamy trupa! Zróbcie jej usta usta! '''Emily: '''Ona, jest chora na narkolepsję i ona nie umarła. Aha... I zmień ubiór bo jest nie mody. Pulpecie? '''Lulu: '''Aaaa!!! Znowu przytyłam! I znowu nie wiem jak się ubrać! (Płacze) '''Emily: '''Ahhh!!! Czy ty się nie umiesz przymknąć!? ''Lulu płacze jeszcze bardziej, a Heather podchodzi do Emily '''Heather: Hej, hej! Przystopuj chwilę! Nie znasz się na byciu antagonistką! Pierwsza zasada: Być złą tak, aby nie powodować płaczu u innych! Emily: 'Ale ona... '''Heather: 'Żadnego ALE! Jeśli chcesz to dam ci parę lekcji. 'Emily: '''Nie, dzięk... '''Heather: '''Wiedziałam że się zgodzisz! '''Lulu: '''I na dodatek, na dodatek... Buuu!!! '''Hannah: '(Budzi się) Co się dzieje... Ach... Zieew... Sądzę że najlepszym sposobem będzie zaklejenie jej ust. Ty zboczeńcu! Nosz sobie inne dziew... (zasypia) 'Yuki: '''Ale super! Jestem tutaj i na dodatek, Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla! Uwielbiam ciebie Chris! I bla... '''Chris: '(Przez megafon) Cisza! Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie to czas na zadanie! Wszyscy zbierzmy się na boisko sportowe! Boisko 'Chris: '''Więc pora na zadanie! '''LeShawna: '''Hej! Dopiero co tu przyjechałam i zdrętwiały mi nogi, i już muszę wykonywać zadanie!? '''Bridgette: '''Ja bym chciała wiedzieć, czy temu ptaszkowi nic się nie stało. ''Z otwartego okna, widać jak ptak pokazuje OK 'Emily: '''To ptaki umieją tak robić? '''Pia: '''Ja... Mam dowód na istnienie UFO! ''Chef włącza radio z niej dobiega dźwięk: Alleluja! 'Courtney: '''Churek w radiu? Jej... To naprawdę naciągane! '''Chef: '''Powiedz to temu lalusiowi... '''Chris: '''Tak... Jestem genialny! Teraz w tym oto przenośnym radyjku będą puszczane głosy w tle! '''Wszyscy: '''Ohh... ''Ktoś rzuca w radio cegłą, przez co się rozwala. Chris robi wściekłą minę, a Chef się uśmiecha 'Chris: '''Taa... Wygrałeś zakład... Masz ten urlop... '''Chef: '''Haha! Jacuzzi czeka! '''Chris: '''A tak propo... Kto rzucił cegłą w radio? '''Charlotte: '(Zaczyna grać dramatyczna muzyka) O nie! Wiedziałam że tak skończę! Zaraz umrę... Cegła uderzy mnie w klatkę piersiową i umrę! Świat był piękny, ale muszę się z nim pożegnać... Crissie wiedz że ciebie i tak nienawidzę i nie będę nawidzić... Ehh... Czuję już ten ból... Nie mogę oddychać... I... Muzyczka zostaje przerwana 'Dakota: '''Przecież nawet ta cegła ciebie nie uderzyła... '''Charlotte: '''A właśnie że... Eee... Nie ważne! '''Pia: '''A ja myślę... Że to spisek kosmitów! Zaczyna się inwazja! Wazja... Azja.. Zja... '''Crissie: '''Jej. Niezłe efekty dźwiękowe. '''Jo: '''A ja myślę, że to tylko głupi kawał Chrisa... '''Zoey: '''Jej! Biedny ptaszek! '''Dawn: '''Nie martw się... Widzę w twojej aurze mnóstwo chojności i poświęcenia... Co czyni cię niestety naiwną... '''Zoey: '''Hej! O co ci cho... ''Niestety, kiedy się obraca Dawn już nie było 'Zoey: '''Dzi... '''Chris: '''Zaraz... Co tam biegnie? '''Amy: '''Chris! Chris... Zapomniałeś... O... Mnie... '''Chris: '''Ah tak... Przywitajcie się z Amy. '''Lindsay: '''Jej! Jaka ona papuśna! '''Dakota: '''I tak słodziutko ubrana! '''Lindsay: '''Chodź się przytulić! '''Dakota: '''Tuli, tuli! '''Amy: '''Ktoś mi powie, o czym one gadaj '''Pia: '''Mówiłam! Gurgozolody nadchodzą! '''Crissie: '''A może zamiast nawijać w bawełnę, powiesz nam na czym polega zadanie? '''Chris: '''A po co... Eee... Znaczy.. Już mówię. Więc musicie przebiegnąć to boisko... '''Anne Maria: '''Tsaa... Łatwizna! ''Kiedy chce przebiegnąć coś przebija jej włosy 'Anne Maria: '''Aaaa!!! Co ta ma być!? ''Lakieruje włosy 'Anne Maria: '''I od razu lepiej... Więc kto pierwszy? ''Zaczyna się głośna dyskusja 'Chris: '(Naciska klakson) Cisza! Dajcie mi skończyć... Ehh... Żałosne bękarty... Więc na torze macie kilka niespodzianek, takich jak latających pocisków, ruchomych piasków, min, wentylatorów, wściekłych zwierzaków i basenu z maskotkami i piłkami. Więc, gotowe? Cisza... 'Chris: '''Ehh... Miałem na myśli START! No szybko! Biec! ''Wszystkie zaczęły biec 'Blaineley: '(Do kamerzysty) Hej! Może skupisz obiektyw na mnie! Eee... Pomóż mi, co? O nie, jestem ostatnia! Widzisz coś ty narobił!? To twoja wina! Arrghhh! Kamerzysta tylko wzruszył ramionami 'Rosie: '''W sumie... Nie jest tak trudno. (Wpadł na nią latający pocisk, przez co leci w tył) Aaaaaa!!!.... '''LeShawna: '''Co to jest? '''Tamar: '''Są to ruchome piaski. Są one spowodowane przez zmieszanie wody i błota, przez co tak solidnie potrafią wciągnąć organizm, który w nie wpadnie. '''Emily: '''Akurat ja musiałam wpaść z nią... '''Crissie: '''Ahh... Zamknij się! '''Anne Maria: '''Ej ty! Panno Strachajło! Zejdź mi z pleców! '''Lulu: '''Ale, tu jest beton! Boję się że spadnę i rozbiję kolano! Aaaa! Mam lęk wysokości! Nie zejdę! '''Bridgette: '''Jej... Jak fajnie tutaj być... '''Jo: '''Bywało lepiej... ''Anne Maria, z Lulu na plecach wchodzą na minę po czym wybucha i wyrzuca je w powietrze 'Anne Maria i Lulu: '''Aaaaaa!!! '''Bridgette: '''O nie! Coś mogło im się stać! '''Jo: '''Zdarza się... Każdy ma gorsze dni... '''Charlotte: '(Macha włosami) Och tak! Gdyby na imprezach były takie wentylatory, to bym nieźle rozkręciła tą imprezę! 'Heather: '''Taa... Ale żeby się postarać wygrać to już ci się nie chce... '''Charlotte: '''Oj... Grubo się mylisz... ''Charlotte uderza Heather z plaszczaka 'Charlotte: '(Zaczyna grać groźna muzyka) Bo ze mną, nie można zadzierać! Hahaha! (Przerwanie muzyki) Jej... Skąd ja biorę takie teksty... I skąd bierze się ta muzyczka? 'Lindsay: '(Z wiewiórką na głowie) Aaaaa!!! Zaraz moja fryzura będzie skołtuniona! Niech ktoś zdejmie tą krówkę! Wiewiórka robi minę WTF 'Zoey: '''O, nie! Dlaczego te zwierzątka są takie agresywne? ''Wskakuje na nią wściekły żółw 'Zoey: '''Powiedziałam, dlaczego te zwierzęta są takie agresywne!!! (Wykopuje żółwia w powietrze) Eee... przecież miałam wtedy na myśli żebyś mnie zostawił... Chyba... '''Izzy: '(Owinięta przez węża) Hahaha!!! Mój stary kolega z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Pamiętacie Sykusia? 'Dakota: '''Chodzi o tego najprzystojniejszego celebrytę na świecie? '''Lindsay: '''Przecież nim jest Justin Bieber! '''Dakota: '''A nie Pitbull? '''Izzy: '''Hahaha!!! (Wąż ją ugryzł) Hahaha... Haha... Aaa.... ''Upada na ziemię 'Dakota: '''Wiedziałam że ta herbata z błotem i wiórkami kokosa jest szkodliwa! '''Lindsay: '''Przecież ty zawsze masz rację! '''Dakota: '''Jej... Nikt mi tego nie powiedział od 6 lat... Zaraz... Znajduję w sobie przyjacielskość! Jej, zwijam się stąd! Zaraz... Ludzie lubią groźne gwiazdy... Lindsay! '''Lindsay: '''Co? '''Dakota: '''Z krzesła chcesz? '''Lindsay: '''Z czego? '''Dakota: '''Eeeee... Nie wiem... '''Blaineley: '''I czego wy nie wymyślicie? '''Dakota: '(Rzuca krzesłem w Blaineley) Widzisz! Przypomniałam sobie co miałam zrobić! 'Lindsay: '''Nic dziwnego! Jesteś przecież taka mądra... W basenie z maskotkami i piłeczkami '''Courtney: '''Ehh... A ja myślałam że to będzie proste! Argh... Jak tylko dorwę Chrisa, to wyrwę mu tą głowę przypominającą tyłek osła! '''Gwen: '''A może powiesz mi, co ta śpiąca królewna tu robi? '''Hannah: '''Bądź cicho... '''Gwen: '''Bo? '''Hannah: '''Bo Liz zacznie gadać od rzeczy razem z Yuki. '''Yuki: '''Czy wy też, cieszycie się że tu jesteście? Hihihihihihhi! Uwielbiam Totalną Porażkę! Mam nawet wasze figurki! Niestety pourywałam wam głowy, ale to nic! Hihihihihihi! '''Liz: '''Zanim znajdziecie wewnętrzny spokój... Znajdzcie swoje przeznaczenie... I je wypuście... '''Pia: '(Bije się na ślepo rękami z Amy) Aaaa!!! To gurgozolod! '''Amy: Aaaa! To duch Tony'ego Parkera! 'Hannah: '''A więc, dlatego nie powinno jeść się tylu brzoskwiń... '''Dawn: '''Dlaczego? '''Gwen: '''Właśnie? '''Hannah: '''Bo mają niesamowitą moc... Przyciągania... '''Courtney: '''I co to ma do rzeczy? '''Yuki: '''Jej! Jakie to fajne! Mówiłabym do słowo tysiąc razy! Przyciąganie, przyciąganie, przyciąganie, przyciąganie, przyciąganie, przyciąganie, przyciąganie, przyciąganie... '''Hannah: '''Mają w sobie mnóstwo żelaza... A wiecie jak działa magnes na żelazo? '''Gwen: '''Nie zanudzaj... ''Nadbiega Izzy 'Izzy: '''Hahahahaha!!! '''Amy: '''A ta czego chce? '''Izzy: '''Biegnę do lasu! Muszę tam zamieszkać! Haha! Nie wiedziałam że tam żyje tyle bobrów! Muszę tam zostać! '''Pia: '''A jej co? Gurgozolod ją opętał? '''Izzy: '''Zrobię wszystko dla bobrów! Hahahaha!!! Aha... A to jest przepis na herbatę z błotem i wiórkami kokosa, jak ktoś chciał. Ciao! '''Gwen: '(Rozerwuje przepis) A po co mi ten papiór? Oddalenie od telewizora Chrisa 'Chris: '''O tak! Co za kiepskie emocje... Zieeew. No nic! Jak znam swoje życie to nie chcecie tak długo czekać, aż z tamtąd wylezą, prawda? Więc wracamy po przerwie! Oglądajcie Uczelnię... Totalnej... Porażki! ''W szybę uderzam kolejny ptak 'Chris: '''Dobra... Martin! Ty będziesz płacić odszkodowanie za ptaka! ''Po przerwie 'Chris: '''Więc witajcie, na mecie! Jak tam wrażenia... '''Crissie: '''Nijak... '''Bridgette: '''Zgadzam się. '''Chris: '''Widać że naprawdę wam się podobało. Więc za chwilę przejdziemy do ceremonii rozdawania długopisów, oraz wywalenia osoby z miotacza NIEdocenionych. '''Amy: '''Mogę coś powiedzieć? '''Chris: '''No czego chcesz? '''Amy: '''Ta szajbuska... '''Courtney: '''Izzy uciekła do lasu i bredziła coś o tym że jej powołaniem są bobry... Czy coś... '''Chris: '''Ahh... Więc dzisiaj nie będzie ceremonii. Skoro wasza kumpelka zrezygnowała z gry, do rozumiem to jako rezygancję... '''Wszyscy: '''Hurra!!! '''LeShawna: '''A jakie są drużyny? '''Zoey: '''Mam nadzieję że będą jakieś sensowne nazwy... '''Chris: '''No, jednak się nie skapłyście... 1. Nazwy drużyn wy wymyślicie, a po 2. Drużyny będą w następnym odcinku! A teraz żegnamy się z wami i zapraszamy do oglądania Uczelni... Totalnej... Porażki! '''Izzy: '(Z lasu) Hahahahaha!!! KONIEC Jak oceniasz odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1